Fangs in New York
by S.Edd
Summary: The L&O gang investigates an assault and encounters a lovely french lady with a supernatural secret... I don't own the Law & Order characters, I'm just borrowing them. UPDATE 2009: The formatting is messed up. It was an accident. Deal with it.


Fangs in New York  
  
"That'll be eleven fifty, Mac."  
Lenny Briscoe nodded and pulled a ten and a five dollar bill from his  
wallet, "Keep the change" He took the bag and handed the money to the delivery boy  
who put a set of headphones that were around his neck on his ears, and  
walked out of the precinct. "They were out'a prawns, here's your egg  
rolls." Lenny handed the bag to his partner Mike Logan who looked up  
dumbly.  
"Huh, oh thanks. Ya know somehow I don't think this makes much sense, Sanchez's wife wont budge, she still says he was with her the night of the  
murder."  
Mike Logan looked to his partner concerned as he took the bag. Lenny smirked and said, "Yeah, well they found the pipe that killed her, and his prints are all over it, we did our job. It's up to the DA to do theirs." Lenny wasn't too happy with DA McCoy right now; he felt the guy's ego was  
getting in the way of their investigation. "The great and powerful councilor can get his conviction and congratulate himself all the way smack dab into a news van." Mike chuckled and poked at  
his box of fried rice with a chopstick. "Yeah, I'm just waitin' around 'til some weird case shows up, so we can see him try to solve it for us." Lenny grinned at his partner's remark and bit  
of the end off of an egg roll.  
  
As the two were eating Lieutenant Van Beuren walked over, with a deeply  
concerned look on her face.  
"Whoa, what goin' on Lieu?" Lenny asked. "There's been a rape attempt." The lieutenant began. Lenny and Mike weren't  
really sure why the Lieutenant was so concerned, unfortunately rapes  
weren't all that uncommon. "So what happened?' Mike asked. The Lieutenant looked up and her face lost  
all expression. "Judge Lee Donovan's daughter was attacked." The two detectives went cold, Judge Donovan was very well known for being especially hard on rapists, and  
this would mean a media case.  
"You said rape attempt, what happened?" Lenny asked somewhat puzzled.  
"A man apparently pulled her into an ally way, he messed her up pretty bad." The Lieutenant paused. Lenny and Mike became nervous; it looked like  
they would get their weird case after all.  
  
"A woman," Van Beuran began, "came out'a no where, threw the creep 15 feet  
and into a brick wall." Lenny and Mike sat there in disbelief, but before they could respond the  
Lieutenant continued with more.  
"When the ambulance got there they ended up having to take him to the  
hospital too-" "Thank God for very strong good Samaritans!" Lenny  
interrupted.  
"I'm not finished," the Lieutenant continued mildly irritated, "It's been found that he's suffered serious blood loss, but there was no  
trace of it anywhere in the ally."  
  
Mike and Lenny stood in front of the glass looking in the interrogation  
room; ADA McCoy and Kincaid were standing there also. "Why did you call us in here now? It's so late." Jack questioned, groggily  
rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Judge Donovan's daughter was attacked and they have her attacker." Claire  
answered, just as drowsy. "But this isn't her attacker," Jack said pointing through the glass at the  
figure sitting in a chair.  
"Somehow I don't think she tried to rape Jeannie Donovan."  
Mike shook his head and spoke, "Nope, she didn't, but she did throw a man fifteen feet into the air, and  
somehow he's lost almost every drop of blood he owns."  
"Not to mention she won't explain anything to us-" Lenny piped in,  
"-all she does is smirk at us and say that she just wanted to help. Then she starts talking about something completely off the wall... Did you know that this building was originally going to be a school house?" Lenny Shook  
his head and twisted his mouth. "We didn't request your presence, but since the girl's a judge's daughter,  
I guess you had to over see everything" Lenny muttered sarcastically to  
Jack, "It's my job to make sure what ever she says I can use in court, I don't  
want any more Sanchez repeats." Jack quickly snapped back at Lenny.  
"Come on, enough with the male chest thumping we've gotta find out what happened, that's all of our jobs." Claire said stiffly toning her voice in a very domineering way. The two men sulked for a moment, and then looked  
back through the glass.  
  
There sat a very tall, thin woman. Her face was pale, except for the dark, ruby red lips pursing just below her nose, a nose that seemed to have an advantage in sense over all the rest. Her glossy black hair was neatly up  
in a tight bun, and she slid it back with a smooth, long fingered hand. She was wearing a finely pressed silk white shirt that showed not a single wrinkle upon it. Her long, black leather coat sported a fashionably small antique broach. It was emerald, and a deep deep green. It reflected and  
danced in the light. Much like her eyes, they were spectacularly large, alert and also an alluring green. They seemed to be electrified, yet dead,  
somewhat like the eyes of an animal.  
  
"Okay." Mike began. "Hi, I'm Detective Logan. I just have some questions  
to ask you, okay?" "Fabulous." The woman answered. Mike became uncomfortable and nervous at the sound of that first word, there was something eerie about her voice, it was deep and haunting, like that of a long forgotten opera performer, dark  
and bitter, angry with the world of record players. Though she spoke  
softly, you could hear the power behind her vernacular, it was muffled,  
nearly drowned in the lack of life, rhyme or reason. "You know detective," She began, "you sort of remind me of an old.. Well, flame I had years ago. Not just in facial structure but you carry yourself  
much like he did. detective." The woman waved her hand towards Mike then rested her talons on her lips.  
The woman's long, sardonic fingers made Mike a little uneasy, and this feeling grew when he noticed that her index nail had been finely sharpened  
into a point, with which she playfully tapped on the table.  
"Oh, what happened to him?" Mike asked referring to her old flame. "He  
died." The woman answered most nonchalantly.  
  
Lenny, Jack and Claire were still behind the glass when Lieutenant Van  
Beuren walked in.  
  
"So, how's it going?" she asked.  
"She seems a little odd." Jack said, becoming uncomfortable when it  
appeared that feminine deity looked at him right through the glass.  
"Creepy is more like it." Lenny mumbled.  
  
"You're French?" Mike asked.  
"Yes! How did you guess?" The woman asked most surprised. "You have an accent." Mike answered. The woman looked down most staggered  
that after all these years her French enunciation was still  
distinguishable. "Okay, now could you please state your name?" Mike asked looking down at  
his note pad. "Lillith Velour," She answered. "But you may call me Lilly." Mike smiled  
suspiciously, her voice made her friendliness sound deceptive, and he  
looked down at his paper work.  
"May I call you Michael?" Lilly asked. "Yeah, um Okay." Mike answered a little puzzled at the fact that he didn't  
remember giving her his first name.  
"Thank you." Lilly said most appreciatively.  
  
"Okay Lilly I don't seem to have any paper work on you, so I just have some  
questions to that effect." This was true, they hadn't anything on this  
woman, no medical, no immigration, not so much as a library card. Mike  
continued,  
"What is your birthday?" Lilly paused and looked down; an uneasy  
expression flashing across her face, then she looked up.  
"I suppose you would appreciate honesty." "It would in your best interest to tell the truth." Mike said urgently,  
leaning forward in an evasive manner.  
"Okay," Lilly continued. "October, third... seventeen fifty nine." Mike  
looked up and snickered, "Very funny, really what year?" Lilly looked down, and it appeared as if  
she was about to cry, after a moment she looked up and smiled a most  
mischievous tight mouthed smile and forcefully said, "SEVENTEEN FIFTY  
NINE." She adjusted herself in her seat and gazed at Mike, who at this  
point was feeling more and more uncomfortable. Lilly smoothed her hair  
back, paused, and shot a wide grin that exposed two perfectly polished  
porcelain-like fangs that fit flawlessly behind her sleek crimson lips.  
  
Mike jumped out of his chair. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; she  
had.had.FANGS!! Lilly was immediately pleased with his reaction and  
chuckled a little.  
"Oh please sit down, you have nothing to fear."  
"I'm not afraid!" Mike quickly lied in a quivery voice.  
With that Lenny and Jack walked hurriedly in, Claire stayed behind the glass, she didn't care if this made her look like a coward, she didn't feel  
comfortable being in the same room with a person who claimed to be two  
hundred thirty years old, and had fangs.  
"Why hello gentlemen." Lilly said flirtatiously to the two men. Jack  
quickly spoke, "Ma'am please let me urge to drop this charade, we don't  
find this amusing."  
"I do."  
Lilly said playfully. "You all clutch your mortality so closely, you can't believe in anything  
that could be possibly dismissed as fanciful, and call me Lilly, I hate  
ma'am"  
Lilly folded her arms and smirked, she seemed almost disappointed. "Hey, forgive us for being so rough." Lenny said sarcastically in reference to the look on her face. Lilly quickly looked at the man who spoke to her  
in such a way. "Oh, my dear it is not due to the angst of thy present persons, you boys have been quite entertaining, dancing around the questions you ask. I'm  
just a little hurt." "At what?" Mike asked indifferently. "I'm just hurt that Claire won't come out from behind that glass and play."  
  
The men sat in their chairs flabbergasted, how did she know? Claire had plastered herself against the wall and had her mouth hanging open. Jack  
became annoyed. "Why is it that the man you threw is missing a couple of pints of blood?"  
His tone received a heated look from Lilly, the men gulped, they didn't know what to expect. Lenny felt better remembering that he had a gun, and  
then wondered if it would do any good.  
"I don't think I want to talk to you any more, I don't appreciate the  
coarseness of your tone. I want to talk to Claire." Jack turned and looked into his reflection in the glass and he beckoned, hoping that Claire hadn't feinted. Especially since he felt as if he might  
pass out himself. Claire walked in. "Yeah!" Lilly cooed, "I hoped you would come; don't be afraid, I like you." Claire's uneasiness was apparent on her face, and she looked around to find the men equally as white as she was (which was ironic, since they were all so afraid of this woman, who was white to begin with.) "Why is the man suffering blood loss?" Claire asked  
her voice stern despite her discomfort.  
"I had to drink, okay? Would you rather I had taken the girl instead?" Lilly smirked and turned her head towards Mike, who seemed slightly angered  
by her remark, "You know that old flame you look like? He was actually the first other 'un- dead' person I had met. Sweet boy. Quite a love too, he had always made it a vow never to feed on the innocent, the both of us had. too bad. He ended up in a jail cell for frightening a congregation, starved to death; he sure  
did love his practical jokes." Lilly's voice trailed off glumly, then she grinned at Mike again, which to  
her delight made him flinch.  
  
"Is that girl all right?" Lilly asked most concerned, causing Jack to flash  
a look of suspicion over her question.  
"Why?" he probed. Lilly frowned.  
"Stop being paranoid Jack, I just want to know if she's alright."  
"She's fine." Jack began,  
"How did you know my name was Jack?"  
Lilly smiled mischievously,  
"Like I know his name is Lenny Briscoe, his is Mike, hers is Claire Kincaid, and Mrs. Anita Van Buren is standing behind that glass staring at me. Any blood-sucker with half a brain still left can hear mortal thoughts  
if they want to. Now I'm getting bored, are we almost finished?"  
"We aren't finished until you tell us the truth!" Jack snarled. Lilly flashed a look of revulsion and leaned forward until she was inches from  
Jack's face, nearly brushing her lips against his nose.  
  
"The truth is," Lilly began, parting her lips to expose her fangs, "I was  
born 1759. I painfully became what I AM NOW, and have lived my immortal life being forever 26. I have been comfortable, happy, for over two hundred  
years. I have fed of people of wrong all this time, and have caused no  
other problems, you may call that evil, but it wasn't my choice. I say that all creatures must feed, and I have been damned to feed of blood. "  
  
Lilly paused sliding her blood-stained tongue across her bottom lip, so as to draw Jacks attention to her lengthened incisors, and she continued, an  
inferno searing within her pupils.  
  
"I have experienced hate and tyranny first hand throughout history. But I have never personally experienced the disrespect or condescension you have shown me here. So I suggest you watch your tone councilor." Lilly glanced over Jack's pale face, breathing delicately over him. She took in his fear  
with a level of enjoyment undetected by the nervous witnesses present.  
Slowly she leaned back in her chair, satisfied with her turning of the  
intimidation table.  
  
The room went silent but for the quickened heart beats. Jack breathed a  
nervous sigh and spoke softly, "Ma'am you are beginning to leave me with no place to turn, I'm afraid if I don't get what I want I will have to have you arrested." Jack hesitated then relaxed in his chair almost relaxed. Lenny, Mike and Claire sat in  
complete disbelief at what he had just dared to say. "HA!" Lilly laughed, "You'll have to arrest me?" She grabbed Jacks hand  
and placed two of his fingers on her throat, "How are you going to possibly arrest a corps?" Jack's face lost all color as he felt the lack of a pulse in her long, soft white neck, and he turned to look at Lenny, his face wrenched with terror. Lilly stood up revealing that she was at least six feet tall. The men and Claire stood also, uneasy and alarmed. What was she going to do next? She tapped Jack on the chin  
with her pointed fingernail and said, "I told you not to call me ma'am! Well, you must have forgotten, I forgive you. Thank you all, I had a most wonderful time, goodbye now." She turned to grin at Mike and walk over to Claire so as to place a hand on her cheek and whisper, "You shouldn't hide behind the glass." With that the vampire Lilly walked out of the room leaving a chill in the air. Jack looked at the detectives and motioned that they were to stop her, but as they hurried  
out of the room, all they found was an empty hall way. 


End file.
